


Личины

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Королева Талига не находит помощи у Джастина Придда. Ее обида сродни проклятию и приговору
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Личины

Девушка появилась из густой тени у ворот конюшни так неожиданно, что Джастин едва не отшатнулся. Под капюшоном темного плаща, какие носили служанки или горожанки победнее, бледнело незапоминающееся лицо. Обдав Джастина крепким духом мыла и стирки, девушка сунула ему в руку клочок бумаги:

— Велено передать, — и поспешила прочь, не оглядываясь.

Записка прожигала ладонь, но Джастин рискнул прочесть, только когда зевающий конюх отправился седлать его коня. «Известная вам особа будет ожидать вас в десятом часу в трактире «Удачливый охотник». Хозяину известен знак». Пока огонек свечи пожирал благоухающую вербеной бумагу, Джастин мечтательно улыбался.

День то несся вскачь, то полз как слизень, оставляя след из мелких бессмысленных поручений и пустых разговоров. Служба не отнимала много сил и внимания, проще говоря — была нестерпимо скучной и бесполезной, однако ночью ему предстояла встреча с той, что превращала унылое столичное заточение в подобие Рассветных Садов. За два часа до назначенного времени Джастин пустил Грифона кружить шагом по улицам. Стихала дневная суета, мерцание одинокой свечи пряталось за глухими ставнями, в богатых кварталах разгорались факелы в настенных держателях, чтобы припозднившиеся горожане шли на их свет. Слежки вроде бы не было, но Джастин не терял осмотрительности: пару раз нырнул в глухие проулки и, притершись к стене, подождал, не появится ли соглядатай. Удостоверившись, что никто его не сопровождает, он направился к трактиру вблизи аббатства святой Октавии.

Заунывный скрип качающейся на цепях вывески с неразличимым в сумерках рисунком показался ему волшебной мелодией. Джастин шагнул в общую залу — тесноватую, с прокопченными балками и беспорядочно разбросанными столами, тихо гудящую разговорами. Дал рассмотреть себя и тут же скривился, поднося к носу платок:

— Хозяин, чем ты потчуешь гостей? Судя по запаху, их же башмаками, да еще и скверно прожаренными! 

— Прощения просим, ваша милость, — пропыхтел хозяин, суетясь вокруг него. — Невестка моя, девка дурная, масла плеснула сверх меры, оно возьми да зашипи, отсюда и запах. Вот ежели наверх изволите пройти, в комнату для господ с изыском вкуса… Там и дышится посвежее, и поуютнее будет. 

Джастин, страдальчески морщась, отвел от лица платок, чтобы хозяин убедился: все уголки завязаны в узлы. 

— Веди, мучитель, пока я насмерть не задохнулся. 

Шустро запалив свечу, хозяин поспешил на второй этаж. Провел Джастина по узкому коридору, отпер дальнюю от лестницы дверь:

— Вы пораньше пришли, ваша милость. Изволите вина или снеди?

— Благодарю вас, не нужно. Вот вам за труды, — в подставленную ладонь лег талл. Хозяин, степенно поклонившись, удалился. 

Джастин оглядел скромное убранство комнаты. Латунный подсвечник на чисто выскобленном столе, два массивных табурета, таз и кувшин с водой на сундуке, придвинутом к забранном ставнями окну, на узкой кровати — покрывало с разлохматившейся вышивкой. Совсем не то окружение, которое достойно оттенять нежную красоту королевы Талига. Что ей понадобилось в этой убогой комнатушке? Джастину было почти стыдно от того, что Катарина увидит эту скудность, будет дышать запахами незатейливой еды. Он успел посидеть на обоих табуретах, четыре раза пройти от двери к окну и обратно, поменять местами кувшин и таз, опробовать засов на ставнях, отдернуть ветхое покрывало, с удивлением находя чистое, пахнущее чередой белье, — когда наконец порог перешагнула она. 

Джастин застыл, не зная, как себя повести — приветствовать королеву поклоном или ждать от нее знака приблизиться. Катарина медленно откинула на плечи капюшон серого плаща, открывая золотую косу, по-мещански уложенную вокруг головы. Распутав завязки у горла, она чуть растерянно оглядела комнату и положила аккуратно свернутый плащ поверх брошенного второпях плаща Джастина. 

— Где ваше сопровождение, ваше величество? — опомнился Джастин. 

Немыслимая бестактность, почти дерзость — задавать вопросы королеве, но слишком дикой была мысль, что Катарина пришла одна, не имея никакой защиты, как простая горожанка, полагаясь лишь на милость Создателя да на добрых людей. 

— Провожатые нужны королеве, а перед тобой Катари. Или ты не узнаешь меня, Джастин?

Катарина подошла почти вплотную, робко заглянула ему в лицо. По дворцовым меркам она была не прибрана: ни браслета, ни колец — только жемчужное мерцание гладкой, нежной кожи. Серег тоже не было, мочки ушей трогательно белели. Воротник из белого полотна, без единой полоски кружева, скромное, не украшенное даже тесьмой мешковатое платье не с ее плеча, несмотря на тугую шнуровку, идущее складками на высокой груди. Даже сейчас она была прекраснее всех придворных дам в блеске атласа и шитой золотом парчи и сверкании драгоценных камней. Посреди окружающей ее серости Катарина сияла хрупкой, нежной красотой, наполняя сумрачную комнатку особым светом. Она молча смотрела на Джастина, положив узкие ладони на его щеки, и в ее лучистых глазах жил целый мир. Ему было почти больно ощущать на себе этот чистый радостный взгляд: он ничем не заслужил, чтобы Катарина смотрела на него так — с восторгом, любовью и затаенным ожиданием чуда. 

Подавшись вперед, Катари поцеловала его в губы. Ее пальчики нырнули в волосы Джастина, вплелись в пряди на затылке, чуть сжимая, лаская, удерживая на месте. Джастин терял разум от ее манящего терпкого аромата, от тепла ее тела, укрытого лишь тонкой шерстью платья — которое так легко было сорвать, сдернуть с плеча, ослабив шнуровку, и спрятать лицо меж ее грудей. Или задрать юбку, провести ладонью по бедру… швырнуть Катарину на кровать, вминая собой в выцветшее покрывало, овладеть податливым телом, не снимая одежды, вонзаться в ее лоно все глубже, быстрее, слыша проклятия или одобрительные возгласы из соседних комнат, покуда изголовье их кровати безостановочно стучит в стенку... Он опомнился, осторожно обхватил хрупкие запястья, высвобождаясь и отступая на шаг. 

— Я испугала тебя? — покаянно спросила Катарина. Моргнула растерянно, словно ее внезапно вырвали из крепкого сна, быстро облизнула губы, будто пробовала на вкус их ставшее общим дыхание, ласково коснувшись щеки Джастина, попробовала наклонить к себе его голову, чтобы вовлечь в новый поцелуй. 

Джастин отстранился.

— Ваше величество… Катари, не надо. Вы не созданы для измены, для запретной страсти в этой убогой комнате. Это немыслимо. 

Ему чудилось, что если эти стены увидят ослепительную наготу Катари, услышат ее сладкие стоны удовольствия — они обрушатся, погребая их обоих. Как святотатцев, осквернивших любовь. 

— Разве ты видишь на мне корону? Черно-белое платье, меха, золото? — Катарина заговорила убедительно, страстно, переплетая его пальцы со своими, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди. — Я не могу приказывать, только молить… Ты — мое спасение! Снизойди ко мне, Джастин! Я взываю к твоему благородству и милосердию. Пощади мою жизнь, защити меня от поругания! Спаси меня! — голос Катарины прерывался, но она, смаргивая слезы, вздергивала подбородок, не замечая, как дрожат ее губы, гордая даже в минуту отчаянной мольбы. 

— Все, что угодно, — он опустился на колено, потянулся поцеловать подол мещанского платья.

— Подари мне сына, — просто попросила Катарина. Джастин вскинул на нее взгляд, думая, что чудовищно ослышался. Катарина улыбнулась в ответ, просительно и вымученно, опустила ладонь ему на голову, то ли благословляя, то ли лаская. 

— Мне нужен ребенок, сын. Он продлит мои дни на троне, он сохранит мне жизнь. Твое семя прорастет во мне восхитительным плодом. Ты станешь отцом будущего короля. Твои братья принесут ему присягу. Разве это не справедливо, что кровь Повелителей Волн сменит водицу потомков Марагонца? 

— Вы предлагаете сменить одного бастарда другим, — неверяще ответил Джастин, все еще коленопреклоненный, обескураженный, неспособный поверить в такой постой и невыполнимый план. Ему вспомнились письма королевы Бланш. Невозможно, чтобы Катарина тоже пошла на адюльтер! Джастин пошевелился, и легкая ладонь безвольно соскользнула, отпуская его на свободу. Он медленно распрямился, не спуская с Катарины настороженного взгляда.

— Ты не веришь мне, — тускло проговорила Катарина. — Знаешь ли ты, какая это мука — вытолкнуть на свет ребенка из своего кровоточащего, разрываемого болью тела? Откуда тебе… вам, мужчинам, достается удовольствие, а нам, женщинам — долг. Долг королевы — дать стране наследника. Послушно раздвигать ноги, пока пальцы придворного лекаря забираются в нутро, — будто он может узнать до срока, сына или дочь я ношу под сердцем! Я терпела, выполняла все наставления, пила горькие отвары, проводила долгие дни в постели, в одиночестве, отрезанная от всего мира, мучилась тошнотой и болями в спине — но мои старания оказались напрасными. Я родила бесполезную дочь.

Джастина окатило жаркой волной стыда. Словно он присутствовал при процедуре, видел кусающую губы, мертвенно-бледную от унижения Катарину, сбившуюся, задранную почти до живота сорочку и лысого брюзгу, копошащегося меж разведенных ног, бесцеремонно запускающего руку под скомканный подол, тянущегося за холодно поблескивающими инструментами. Он помотал головой, отгоняя видение.

— Вы молоды! — собственные слова казались глупыми, легковесными, кислыми на вкус. — Дочь — это испытание вашей кротости и стойкости. Моя матушка подарила отцу двух моих сестер, прежде чем я появился на свет. 

Катарина словно не слышала. 

— На королеву, не исполнившую свой долг, смотрят со снисходительной жалостью, исподволь заговаривают о женских хворях. Но никто не знает, что происходит за дверями королевской опочивальни. После всего, что я перенесла, я войду в пыточную камеру Багерлее с улыбкой. Мне уже нечего бояться, нечего стыдиться, — она перевела дыхание, не отводя взгляда от угла сундука. — Это благословенный день, когда его величество, будучи в отменном настроении, утыкает меня лицом в подушки и берет сзади, покрывая, как жеребец кобылу. Однако он не позволяет семени упасть на благодатную почву. Король не торопится обзавестись наследником, опасаясь, что его дни в таком случае сочтены. И главным врагом он числит меня — ведь это я рожу его невольного убийцу! Мужской силой он обделен, и потому требует помочь ему рукой или ртом. Хуже, много хуже, когда супруг мой не в духе: тогда он разворачивает меня спиной и… — она резко замолчала, будто ее ударили, выбивая разом воздух и волю. — Помоги мне, — вновь попросила она тихо, настойчиво. — Дитя убережет меня от похоти короля и козней Дорака. Разве я заслужила такие терзания?

Джастин смотрел, как шевелятся бледно-розовые губы Катарины, но отказывался понимать ее слова, словно она говорила на чужом языке.

— Но как вы убедите его величество в отцовстве, если он… не исполняет супружеский долг?

— Я знаю все его прихоти, — просто ответила Катарина. — Если пообещать, что исполню самые гадкие из них, он утратит осторожность. — Она помолчала, не решаясь поднять на него глаза, потом снова заговорила, негромко и отчетливо: — Нет, наверно, такого приема, какой бы он не опробовал, глумясь над моим желанием зачать сына. Забрызгав семенем мою спину, он рисует вензеля, будто подписывает очередной указ. Он водит своим органом по моим губам, похлопывает по щеке, словно гладит ладонью. Требует ласкать себя пальцами, повторяя соитие, а сам смотрит!..

Джастина снова бросило в жар. Он выслушивал невообразимое, то, что двери спален надежно скрывают от чужих глаз и ушей. Сердце сжималось от сострадания к Катарине, хрупкой, нежной и беззащитной, полной решимости исполнить свой долг, для которой каждая ночь с супругом превращалась в Закат. Но подлое тело отзывалось иначе, ему не было дела до благородства. И потому перед глазами вставали стыдные, сладостные картины. Обнаженная Катари раскинулась на кровати, томно выгибается, лаская свои груди, ведет ладонями по бокам, животу, бедрам, распахивая их навстречу жадному взгляду. Искусные пальчики ласкают нежно розовеющие соски, играют с завитками пепельных волос, устремляясь ниже, вглубь, к средоточию женственности. Рука движется в отчетливом быстром ритме, Катарина подается бедрами ей навстречу, шире разводит колени, показывая, как ублажает себя пальцами. Взмах ресниц — и вот он уже обладает ею, входит в ее жаркое нутро, подхватывая под бедра, чтобы прижать к себе, раскрыть сильнее, проникнуть глубже. Или, сведя вместе ее груди, проталкивает свой мужской орган между нежных округлостей, вверх, вниз, снова вверх, зачарованно глядя, как багровеющая головка выныривает из ложбинки, оставляя скользкий след. Или губы Катари обхватывают его плоть, тесно и жарко, а юркий язычок рисует круги и узоры… Джастин зажмурился, но под веками проступали восхитительные контуры жемчужно-белого женского тела. Он не хотел, не смел так думать о своей королеве, но слова Катарины зажгли его кровь, пробудили темное, неподвластное рассудку желание.

— Я твоя королева, и я молю о помощи, — она рухнула на колени, ударившись о пол. — Я доставлю тебе удовольствие, я все об этом знаю! 

Быстрые пальчики споро расправлялись с завязками его штанов, поглаживали, дразнили, ласкали. Джастин почти грубо схватил Катарину за локти, вздернул на ноги так резко, что у нее мотнулась голова.

— Опомнитесь, ваше величество! Вы королева Талига! — в паху горело и пульсировало, сердце рвалось на части от осознания своего бессилия. Он не мог предать — ни короля, ни свои идеалы.

На щеках Катарины разгорелись алые пятна, словно он хлестнул не словами, а ладонью.

— Не вам напоминать мне о чести, граф Васспард! Мне омерзительно ваше малодушие и лицемерие! Меня отдали чудовищу, чтобы защитить всех вас, трусливо прячущихся по своим замкам, когда начинается охота на самых смелых и достойных! — он не пытался защититься, смирено принимая ее гневные упреки и тут же прощая их. — О, как же я хочу, чтобы вы смогли видеть людскую суть так четко и ярко, как я вижу сейчас ваше двуличное, слабовольное нутро, вашу гнусную щепетильность, вашу бездумную жестокость! Пресмыкайтесь, прячьтесь за присягой, которую вы с легкостью преступите, если вам это будет выгодно! 

Катарина набросила плащ, судорожно затянула завязки, как удавку.

— Позвольте проводить вас, — взмолился Джастин. Королева испепелила его взглядом: 

— Я не нуждаюсь в пособничестве труса и лицемера! Оставайтесь наедине с вашей моралью, если сумеете ее отыскать.

Дверь закрылась абсолютно бесшумно. Джастин выскочил в коридор, решившись следовать за Катариной скрытно, оберегать ее издали. Дорогу ему заступил хозяин, заюлил, разве что не хватая за полу плаща, засыпал расспросами, доволен ли господин ночлегом, не подать ли ему вина, мяса или миловидную служанку. Жужжал, как муха, кружил, не давал шагу ступить, не отпихнув его с дороги. К тому времени, как Джастин выбрался на крыльцо трактира, хрупкая фигурка Катарины бесследно растаяла в ночной мгле. 

***

Потянулись серые, снулые дни. Джастин прежде воображал, что самое унизительное для кавалера — оказаться мишенью для всеобщих острот. Теперь он убедился, что гораздо страшнее стать свидетелем чужого унижения, знать, что мучитель наслаждается страданиями жертвы, и корчиться от собственной беспомощности. Он никак не мог спасти Катарину и терзался, испытывая отчаяние и острое чувство вины. Ему нечасто выпадало увидеть королеву, и всякий раз он впивался в нее взглядом, страшась увидеть какие-то приметы переносимых ею испытаний. Но у Катарины по-прежнему был обворожительно нежный облик и чуть дрожащий юный голос, она все так же была полна прелестной, деликатной хрупкости и того изящества, которое превосходит красоту. Посреди придворного цветника — пестрого, неустанно шелестящего, ядовитого, источающего приторный аромат сплетен, разбрасывающего семена лжи, сочащегося нектаром притворства — она была словно выточенное из алмаза соцветие, безупречное, сверкающее, драгоценное и утонченное.

Джастин не сразу обратил внимание, что в сердцах брошенное Катариной пожелание, больше похожее на проклятье, стало сбываться. Не запомнил, когда в лицах приятелей, молодых наследников знатных фамилий и теньентов, не осаждавших иных крепостей, кроме добродетели хорошеньких мещанок, стали исподволь проступать высокомерие, зависть, жестокость, до неузнаваемости уродуя прежде приятные черты. Он убеждал себя, что это чрезмерно живое воображение играет с ним такие шутки, что долгое знакомство накладывает свой отпечаток, заставляя видеть не только самого человека, но и то, что о нем думаешь.

Подобные резоны объясняли в некоторой степени перемены в облике сослуживцев. Однако и тех, кто был ему знаком лишь по родовому имени, Джастин тоже теперь видел по-другому. По дворцовым коридорам с достоинством вышагивали благообразные, убеленные сединами вельможи. Джастин всматривался в морщинистые или одутловатые лица — и видел плотоядные улыбки: казалось, одним взглядом престарелые сластолюбцы задирали подол на голову каждой встреченной женщине. Он отворачивался от распутных гримас — и с омерзением замечал, что огромные, толщиной с предплечье, налитые похотью мужские органы торчат, будто прицепленные к поясу булавы, пульсируют от вожделения, покачиваются, как флюгер, норовя развернуться в сторону ближайшей девицы. Девушки тоже… преобразились. Кто-то превратился в безликую тень, идущую испуганной рябью даже от целомудренной любезности, в ком-то чопорности оказалось больше, чем в портретной галерее герцогинь Окделл. Кто-то скалил мелкие зубки в улыбке ушлого дельца, умеющего втридорога продать порченый товар, кто-то разговаривал звенящим от стыдливости голоском, бросая томные, призывные взгляды искушенной куртизанки. 

В городе же, словно в награду за неприятные картины дворца, ему повстречалась женщина необыкновенной красоты — в заштопанном плаще, поношенном платье, с растрепавшейся косой. Джастин ехал вместе с давним приятелем. Женщина, замешкавшись посреди мостовой, едва не угодила под копыта их коней. 

— У, кошки тебя задери! — замахнулся хлыстом приятель. Джастин перехватил его руку, дернул с такой силой, что тот едва не выпал из седла.

— Если вы не одумаетесь, за вас придется говорить вашей шпаге, — процедил Джастин. Он спешился, подошел к женщине и замер, пораженный ее красотой. Смешавшись, Джастин забормотал извинения. Женщина улыбнулась печально, словно через силу, покачала головой, отказываясь от помощи. Он запустил руку в кошель: «Если вы простили нашу поспешность, быть может, закажете службу за вразумление юнцов?». Ему неловко было иначе предложить золото, хоть он и видел крайнюю нужду прекрасной незнакомки.

— Только не говори, что касался этой нищенки, — картинно закатил глаза приятель. — Она такая древняя! Наверно, помнит, как заложили первый камень Олларии.

— Тебя подводит зрение, — холодно ответил Джастин. — Не пора ли сменить службу на знакомые коридоры отцовского замка? — и отвернулся, провожая взглядом темную фигуру со змеящейся по плечам золотой косой.

***

Порой у Джастина не хватало слов и горечи, чтобы описать перемены в чужих и знакомых лицах. Вид Штанцлера был ужасен — на его лицо будто натянули маску из вывернутой наизнанку кожи. Рот — черная зловонная дыра, обведенная запекшейся кровью, — оказался у виска, провалы сверкающих злобой глаз сползли по правой щеке, на месте носа надувалась и опадала усеянная гнойниками кожа. Когда Штанцлер заводил разговор с «юным Джастином», по-отечески ласково улыбаясь, Джастин едва не кривился от отвращения. Манрик и вовсе утратил человеческий облик, превратившись в двуногого дракона с золотыми монетками вместо чешуи. Узкий язык выскальзывал из черных губ, и Джастин собирал волю в кулак, чтобы не отшатнуться. Неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем он становился свидетелем тому, о чем не хотел бы знать, предпочитая видеть окружающих такими, какими они хотели казаться. В один из дней тень проклятья задела его семью: Джастин смотрел на отца, а видел личину, сложенную из лиц двух разных людей. Шов был грубым, сочащимся слизью рубцом, он проходил от лба до подбородка, топорщась узелками провисающих нитей. Неплотно пригнанные сизые лоскуты кожи то сходились, то отступали друг от друга, обнажая провал, и Джастин ловил себя на крамольной мысли: не скрыта ли суть Вальтера Придда так глубоко, что две половинки маски, искусного интригана и Человека Чести, приросли к ней и заменили настоящее лицо?

— Не опускайте взгляд, Юстиниан, — холодно укорял отец, и правый угол его рта опускался вниз, перекашивалось веко, обнажая белизну глазного яблока, — вы не робкий юнец, а наследник Повелителя Волн. Имейте смелость смотреть в лицо мне и всем остальным!

Матушка внешне осталась прекрасной и непорочной, но ее красота застыла. Ангелика Придд глядела на сына слепым взглядом мраморной статуи, безмятежной и свободной от людских страстей.

Когда он в полной мере осознал, что стал жертвой пожелания Катарины, то попытался бороться. Однако ни один фолиант, ни один съентифик не могли подсказать, как выбраться из западни. Тогда он обратился к матушке с просьбой устроить ему встречу с королевой. Мать встревожилась. 

— Вы затеваете опасную игру, — проронила она. 

— Обещаю вам, что не сделаю ничего, что способно принести вред или позор нашей семье.

— Я не могу вам обещать согласия королевы, лишь свое содействие, — сдалась Ангелика, и обнадеженный Джастин пылко поцеловал ее руку. 

***

Катарина ждала его в монастырском саду. Ранняя весна была скупа на краски: рыхлая чернота земли, робкая зелень свернутых трубочкой листьев, хрупкие первоцветы с тусклыми, почти прозрачными лепестками. Катарина поднялась ему навстречу, порывисто взяла его ладони в свои, гладкие и холодные, и Джастину немедленно захотелось согреть их дыханием. Она взглянула с ласковым укором:

— Ты совсем позабыл меня, Джастин.

— Я не смел попадаться вам на глаза, — прохрипел он, сгорая от стыда.

У нее задрожали губы, блеснули влагой глаза, еще миг назад сияющие радостью:

— Как мало ты ценишь мою дружбу! Я надеялась, что стала тебе близкой, как одна из твоих сестер… Разве кто-то из них затаил бы на тебя обиду?

Джастин отогнал мысли о Габриэле, видевшей врага в каждом из них. 

— Нет, — солгал он и, заметив испытующий взгляд, поспешил исправиться: — Нет, я малодушно думал о своей вине, а не твоем благородстве.

Катарина улыбнулась робко и светло, словно получившее похвалу дитя. Она ничуть не переменилась — слово «красота» по-прежнему было слишком грубым для ее деликатной, бледной хрупкости и свежести, ее чистоты, ее искренних манер. Она радовалась тому, что он пришел за примирением, и не ждала заверений в преданности и бурных извинений. 

— Пойдем, посидишь со мной, — ласково позвала она. — Мне так нравится юная весна, в ней обещание грядущего лета. Но ее красота зыбка… 

Катарина увлекла Джастина к скамье. Она держала его за руку, и потому он не мог не заметить, как осторожно садилась Катари. Ему живо вспомнились движения матушки, будто поддерживающей ладонью пока еще незаметный живот, ее сосредоточенно-рассеянный взгляд, обращенный на что-то внутри себя. Катарина ждала ребенка! Она сияла отраженным светом будущего материнства, отыскав спасение в ком-то ином. Но Джастин знал, что до последнего вздоха не забудет тот разговор, ее горячечную мольбу, ее немыслимую откровенность, ее опаляющие губы и обещание блаженства. Катарина была оживленной, немного бледной, смотрела на него с материнской нежностью, и в ее лучистом взгляде Джастин читал прощение. 

А через несколько дней нож выскользнувшего из переулка бродяги чудом разминулся с его боком. Потом по ничтожному поводу его вызвал на дуэль сослуживец, и поединок не состоялся лишь потому, что неудачно упавший задира повредил руку. После Джастин заметил на волосинку сдвинутую крышку чернильницы — в кажущейся вязкой глубине белели не успевшие растаять крупицы яда, о котором предупреждал его отец. Мирная, разноголосая, омытая золотым солнечным светом Оллария превращалась в смертельно опасную западню. И он сбежал на войну, посчитав, что идущая по следам смерть не станет искать дорогу в Васспард и устремится за ним на север, прочь от его семьи. 

Военная служба обернулась рутиной. От него словно ждали, что он, оскорбившись быть мальчиком на побегушках, вернется в столицу. Джастин выжидал, заручившись терпением — одной из главных добродетелей Дома Волн. Из Олларии приходили радостные вести: ее величество вновь ждала дитя, и безусые юнцы не отставали от закаленных ветеранов, поднимая тосты за здравие королевы и будущего наследника. Джастина коробило от перемигиваний и скабрезных намеков. Иногда он с горечью думал, что родителем будущего короля мог оказаться кто-то гораздо ниже чином, чем Первый маршал Талига. 

Он почти обрадовался, когда после полудня кто-то из адъютантов рявкнул из-за полога палатки:

— Теньента Придда к генералу!

Джастин подхватил перевязь, потянулся за шляпой — и помянул закатных тварей: на рукаве мундира зияла уродливая прореха, плюмаж совсем истрепался. Он торопливо переоделся, предпочитая выговор появлению в столь скверном виде. Парадные перья были алее маков Эпинэ. 

Ловушку он заметил слишком поздно — когда всегда послушный Грифон всхрапнул, шарахнулся от собственной тени и понесся, не слушаясь поводьев. Ослепленный солнцем, ошеломленный изяществом западни, Джастин мчался сквозь лиловые волны степных цветов. У него было два выхода: разбиться насмерть, спрыгнув с обезумевшего коня, или получить пулю в спину, когда его сочтут перебежчиком. Земля ударила в бок, вышибая дух.

***

У Первого маршала Талига оказалась совершенно кошачья улыбка. Он сквернословил и богохульствовал, язвил и глумился, он бравировал своей порочностью, не знал ни стыда ни совести — и день ото дня не менялся, все также прищуривая глаза и растягивая губы в злой улыбке превосходства. Джастин призывал себя одуматься — и все глубже увязал в паутине темного обаяния Алвы, грелся от его противоречивой натуры, словно в лучах черного солнца. 

— Почему вы так пристально меня разглядываете, юноша? — любознательность Алвы тоже была кошачьей. — Только не говорите, что решили запечатлеть мой светлый облик.

— Не буду, — пообещал Джастин. Алва вежливо выгнул бровь. — Не буду говорить, монсеньор. Я скверно владею углем.

В тот день он оставил крохотный плацдарм за собой, не признался, что его скромного таланта оказалось бы слишком мало, чтобы ухватить переменчивое, как ветер, настроение Алвы, оставить на бумаге или холсте недавно настигшее его озарение. То, что он видел, глядя Алве в лицо, возможно, было его истинным обликом, и он нравился Джастину. Покусывая перо, он улыбался своим мыслям. Нарисуй он портрет Алвы, может статься, того и не узнают — ведь никто не видит его так беспощадно правдиво, как Джастин.  



End file.
